I couldn't do it
by Geek in the Purple
Summary: ¿Será Grissom capaz de admitir finalmente sus sentimientos hacia Sara? ¿Necesitará ayuda de otra persona? Espero que os guste!
1. Chapter 1

"¿Qué es lo que tenemos?"

"Ah, hola Sara."dijo David sobresaltado. "Asfixia por estrangulación."

"¿Hora de la muerte?", preguntó mirando el cuerpo de la chica.

"Hace aproximadamente 11 horas"

Sara levantó su ceja en confusión y se acercó a la mano izq. del cadáver. "Ey David, ¿qué es esto?"

El chico se quedó mirando, pero no sabía que contestarle, "la verdad, no lo se".

"Bien" dijo Sara mientras cogía una bolsita de muestras y rasgaba de debajo de las uñas de la víctima una sustancia amarilla. "Parece que se defendió. Lo llevaré a rastros. ¿Alguna teoría acerca del arma homicida?"

"Pues pudo haber sido cualquier ligamento de algodón. He encontrado estas fibras en el cuello y en la garganta de la víctima", dijo entregándoselas a Sara. "Parece ser que lo que usó el asesino para asfixiarla también lo uso para taparle la boca."

"Vale, le llevaré esto a Greg. Nos vemos David", dijo saliendo de la sala.

"Adiós"

Nada más salir vio a Grissom al fondo del pasillo; venía en su dirección. Quería evitarlo a toda costa después de lo que había oído detrás del cristal de la sala de interrogatorios…_Yo no podría…_ Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. _¿Por qué tuve que venir a las Vegas?_ se recordaba a si misma, _en San Francisco estaba bien…tenia amigos._ Sara se dio cuenta de que el encuentro con Grissom en esta ocasión iba a ser inevitable.

"¡Sara!" exclamó el jefe levantando su cabeza de los informes que llevaba en la mano. "¿Cómo va tu caso?"Se paró. Grissom se paró en medio del pasillo y claro Sara no iba a seguir adelante ignorándolo, aunque realmente quisiera hacerlo. con una expresión fria en su cara.

"¿Ya tienes sospechoso?"

"No, aun no"

"Ah… bien. Cuando tengas algo ¿me avisarás?"

_Estoy deseándolo_, pensó, pero en realidad solo pudo asentir.

Grissom continuó su camino y volvió la vista a sus informes, pero pocos pasos después salieron de su boca unas palabras que no tuvo tiempo a callarse: "Por cierto, ¿cómo estás?" En ese momento sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, _¿por qué he dicho eso?_

Sara se dio la vuelta extrañada por su pregunta y mintiendo le dijo, "ehh, bien"

"Oh".Fue la respuesta de él mientras ambos tenían la mirada fija en el otro. De pronto se oyó una voz al fondo, "¡Sara! ¿Puedes venir un momento?". Era Greg. Ella se giró. "Voy". Mientras caminaba echó la vista atrás, pero Grissom ya había entrado en la sala del forense.

"¿Qué quieres Greg?"

"Pues me preguntaba que si en el descanso…en fin, ¿te apetecería comer conmigo?", preguntó llevándose la mano a la nuca.

Sara no sabía que decirle, ya se lo había pedido una vez, pero su "caso candente" no ayudó demasiado. "Está bien, ¿Por qué no?

La expresión de Greg rebosaba de felicidad "¡Genial!"

"Pero hasta entonces", añadió Sara, "mira ver si me puedes decir que es esto que encontré debajo de las uñas de la victima y compárame estas dos fibras."

"Tus deseos son mis órdenes" dijo con una sonrisa un poco estúpida.

-----o-----

Greg entró en la sala común con la esperanza de que Sara estuviera allí esperándole para comer, pero sólo encontró a Grissom metiendo uno de sus experimentos en la nevera comunitaria.

"Jefe, ¿ha visto a Sara?"

"¿mmm? no, pero creo que esta procesando la escena, al parecer algo se le había pasado por alto"

"Vaya…"miró a su alrededor. " ¿Y… sabe cuándo volverá? Es que… había quedado con ella en el descanso para comer"

Si no hubiera sido porque Grissom estaba de espaldas, Greggo se habría dado cuenta del cambio de expresión en la cara de su jefe. Estaba celoso, _¿de Greg? _pensó, pero sólo le venían a la cabeza imágenes de ellos juntos, lo que le ponía enfermo.

Sin darse la vuelta le dijo con un tono más o menos controlado que no sabía cuando volvería. Así Greg volvió al laboratorio y Grissom pensando que estaba solo, dio un portazo al cerrar la nevera.

"Grissom, tranquilo, ¡no la pagues con la nevera!", dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Él se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

"¡Sara!"Se quedó mirándola sin saber qué mas podría decir, porque todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza no era apropiado.

"Sí, soy yo… si quieres vuelvo en otro momento, de todas formas había quedado…" Pero Grissom no la dejó acabar la frase.

"No, no dime" dijo rápidamente.

"Bueno pues te venía a poner al corriente del caso, como me dijiste que te mantuviera informado…"

"Si, es cierto, ¿has encontrado algo nuevo?"

"Pues la verdad es que si; había semen en la ducha de la victima. Iba ahora a ADN para compararlo con el sospechoso, Robert Ruskin."

_A ADN, va a ver a Greg…_se dijo Grissom, pero no lo podía evitar, además ¿realmente estaba dispuesto a dar lo que le podía dar Greg? Se lo dijo al Dr. Lurie y por mucho que en el fondo quisiera otra cosa, la situación no era la _adecuada_. Al fin dijo algo.

"Bien…ya me dirás"

"Si, lo haré" Cuando iba a salir por la puerta, se detuvo. "Grissom, quería hablar contigo, ¿tienes un momento?"

"Si claro. ¿De qué se trata?"

Sara no sabía cómo decirlo, pero simplemente ya no se lo podía callar mas. Llevaba dos semanas intentando evitarlo y en realidad era imposible hacerlo, así que se lo tenía que contar. Entró en la sala y cerro la puerta. "Pues…" ¿_cómo se lo digo?_ "Te oí".

La confusión en la cara de Grissom lo decía todo. "¿Me oíste? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Lurie. Te oí. Estaba detrás del cristal"

Griss se quedó quieto, mirándola a los ojos, sin pestañear, ni un solo movimiento. No sabía que decir. Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo, se sentía vulnerable, algo que siempre había intentado evitar. "Sara…no se qué decirte".

"¿Por qué será Grissom que nunca sabes qué decir? Siempre encerrado en tus…miedos, ¿no crees que es hora de superar todo eso? Grissom, ¡no soy Debbie!..." Estaba realmente enfadada, pero necesitaba explicaciones.

"Sara…se que no eres Debbie, pero yo me siento como el Dr. Lurie…entiéndelo, yo no te puedo dar nada, no hay nada en mi que te puede hacer feliz."

Ella le interrumpió. "¿No crees que eso debería decidirlo yo?"

"Eres joven y tienes toda una vida por delante, no dejaré que la malgastes conmigo"

"Grissom, ¿no lo ves? Estas anticipándote a los hechos y estas decidiendo por mi, cuando yo sola me se cuidar. Se distinguir entre error y acierto, y te puedo asegurar que si algún día llegaras a ver que es lo que quiero yo realmente, y no lo que tu crees que necesito, te darías cuenta de que lo nuestro no sería ningún error."

Dio media vuelta y dejó la habitación. Griss se quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

-----o-----

Sara iba a ADN para llevarle la muestra de semen a Greg. Se había olvidado de su acuerdo con él. Entró en el laboratorio…

"Hola. ¿Me podrías comparar esta muestra con el ADN del sospechoso?"

"Sara, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Creía que habíamos quedado para comer?"

"Es cierto, lo siento Greg lo había olvidado. Estaba…en la escena del crimen atando cabos sueltos."

"Si, ya me dijo Grissom. ¿Y ahora tienes tiempo?"

"¿Grissom?..." Sara no tenía ganas de nada después de la conversación con el jefe, así que una vez mas pospuso su cita con greg. "Lo siento, te importaría dejarlo para otro día. Estoy bastante cansada y si ese semen coincide con Ruskin, nuestro sospechoso pasará a ser asesino y concluiré el caso."

"Vale, no pasa nada. Voy a comparar las muestras. Cuando sepa algo te doy un toque."

"Gracias Greg" Sara se disponía a salir.

"Ah! Y Sara,"ella se dio la vuelta, "te tomo la palabra respecto a lo de comer juntos."

Le echó una mirada de esas que derriten a cualquier hombre, pero esta vez iba dirigida hacia él y claramente él era un hombre.

-----o-----

Ya era casi de día y el semen había coincidido con el sospechoso. Lo habían interrogado confesándolo todo. Sara tuvo que armarse de valor para llevarle los informes a su supervisor. Se acercó a la puerta de su despacho. Estaba cerrada. Sara picó y oyó una voz que le permitía pasar. Entró y él la miró incómodo por encima de sus gafas.

"Grissom he venido a traerte los informes del caso para que los firmes y se los envíes a la fiscal." Posó los informes sobre la mesa y, sin mirarle a la cara, se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta para salir de la oficina.

"¿Quién era el asesino? ¿El marido?" En realidad no tenía por qué preguntárselo, porque todo eso estaba explicado en los informes, pero no quería que se fuera. Había estado pensando y quería aclararlo todo.

"Pues lo puedes leer en los informes…"Grissom no estaba por la labor de mirar los informes, así que Sara desistió. "Si, fue el marido"

"¿Qué razones os dio?"

"¿No nos dices siempre que el por qué no importa? ¿Que es el cómo el que realmente le debe interesar a un científico?"Grissom no contestó, siguió mirándola a los ojos, pero ella apartó la vista, sin saber donde fijarla. Odiaba que la mirara así. Parecía que una sola mirada suya lo podía decir todo y a la vez nada. "El marido creía que ella tenía una aventura con su jefe."

Esa respuesta dejó a Grissom todavía más descolocado de lo que estaba. No esperaba esas razones y no sabía por qué, pero se sintió más incómodo con la situación y deseo no haberle hecho esa pregunta.

"Sara…quería hablar contigo"

"¿Sobre qué? Creo que las cosas están bastante claras, ¿no?"

Su nombre volvió a salir como un mero susurro de sus labios mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella. "Me gustaría realmente hablar contigo de todo esto. Te mereces una explicación, pero quiero que entiendas que este no es el lugar adecuado para ello." Hubo una pausa. Grissom tomó aire y se armó de valor. "Sara, ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos dentro de…"miró su reloj, "una hora mas o menos y desayunáramos juntos?"

Sara estaba petrificada,_ ¿Grissom invitándome a desayunar con él?_ Intentando quitarle importancia al asunto respondió con un si a secas.

"Está bien. ¿A las 7 en la cafetería de debajo de tu casa? Como ya has acabado el turno, supongo que te iras a casa…a no ser que hayas quedado con Greg…"

_¿Greg?, ¿por qué? Y ¿cómo sabe que hay una cafetería debajo de mi casa? Es más, ¿Cómo sabe dónde vivo?_ De todas formas Sara aprovechó la ocasión para ver la reacción de Grissom "No tranquilo, supongo que quedaré con él un día para cenar, ahora estoy cansada." La sangre le hervía por dentro, quería ver a Greg para encargarle un turno doble todos los días que pudiera; realmente estaba celoso. "Vale a las 7 me parece bien. Nos vemos allí", dijo por fin Sara. Viendo el cambio de expresión en la cara de Grissom, sonrió para sí.

En ese momento Cath entró en el despacho. "Grissom tenía para ti una…perdón! ¿Interrumpo algo?"

"No, yo ya me iba. Nos vemos mañana Catherine" dijo Sara saliendo por la puerta.

"Hasta luego…Dime ¿Qué tienes para mí?"

Cath le miró un poco confusa, pero no dijo nada.

-----o-----


	2. Chapter 2

Sara ya había llegado a casa y lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha. Se decía a si misma que Grissom simplemente quería hablar y probablemente le diría lo que ella sospechaba. _"Sara lo siento pero esto no puede ser, soy tu supervisor y no soy bueno para ti."_ Esas iban a ser sus palabras, así que iba preparada emocionalmente para la situación…

Salió de la ducha y se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca. Dejo que el pelo se secara con el aire de la mañana; no tenia tiempo eran las 7 menos 5. Estaba cansada, pero prefería aclararlo todo cuanto antes y así decidiría qué hacer, seguir en Las Vegas o volverse a San Francisco… Salió de casa y bajó a la cafetería. Era pequeña, con fotos de actores y cantantes de hace tiempo. Al fondo tenia un pequeño escenario, donde todos los viernes por la noche ofrecían un concierto. Grissom estaba en una mesa cerca del escenario esperándola.

"Hola"

"Sara, hola"

Ella se sentó y miro a la camarera que se acercó. "Buenos días. Un café por favor", dijo Sara.

"Para mí otro bien cargado" la camarera asintió mientras apuntaba los pedidos en una libreta. Grissom miro a Sara a los ojos, aunque ella no le devolvió la mirada. "Vegetariana, se me había olvidado…"

"Si…" Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo, hasta que a él le salieron las palabras, no las adecuadas, pero era mejor que estar callados.

"Me gusta este sitio te sirven buen café y…"

"Grissom" le interrumpió "te voy a ser sincera. Estoy cansada y me gustaría irme a la cama, así que por favor si tienes algo que decirme dilo ya."

"Bien…la verdad, no se por donde empezar…"

"Con estas cosas es mejor empezar por el principio"

"No es fácil saber dónde empezó todo, ¿Cuándo te conocí? ¿Cuándo empezaste a trabajar conmigo? ¿Cuándo Debbie fue asesinada?"

"¿Cuándo te resulto indiferente tenerme a tu lado?"

"Nunca"

Sara cayó por un momento. "¿Y eso a qué te lleva?"

"A…" la camarera volvió con los cafés.

"Aquí tenéis" dijo la camarera posando los cafés en la mesa.

"Gracias" el silencio volvió a aparecer. Sara echó azúcar en el café y empezó a removerlo intentando no mirarle a los ojos.

"Sara…se a dónde me lleva" Ella levantó la vista y su mirada se clavó en sus brillantes ojos azules.

"¿A dónde? ¿Tan difícil es decírmelo?"

"Demasiado…Sara cuando te conocí en Boston, en el seminario, me fascinó lo mucho que te interesabas por todo lo que decía y las preguntas tan…impresionantes que hacías. Era como verme a mi con tu edad", cogió aire y continuó "cuando me dijiste que si me apetecía un café, sin pensarlo acepté. Estuvimos hablando prácticamente dos horas y cada cosa que decías me fascinaba cada vez más y eso me asustaba."

"¿Por eso te marchaste esa noche?"

"…Cuando estábamos en el parque, todo era perfecto, demasiado. Diste un paso hacia mi y me sonreíste."Grissom tuvo que volver a coger aire, "en ese momento, sintiendo tu mano en mi en mi mejilla me asusté…y por eso cambié de tema rápidamente y dije que me tenía que ir minutos después"

"Luego todo siguió su curso como si nada hubiera pasado…por lo menos para ti, porque para mi nada volvió a ser igual. Pero creo que ahora lo entiendo todo. No estamos aquí para discutir qué siento yo, porque eso ya lo sabes; estamos aquí para que te des cuenta de lo que tú sientes"

"Sara…desde ese día en el parque no he hecho más que correr y he estado bien. Mi vida era…el trabajo, hasta que apareciste tú. Entonces todo cambió, no sabía como actuar y sigo sin saberlo"

"Estoy cansada de todo esto" tomó un sorbo de café, sacó un dólar del bolsillo, lo tiró encima de la mesa y se levantó. "Grissom cuando sepas como actuar y averigües qué es lo que quieres, házmelo saber. Nos vemos en el laboratorio"

Grissom se quedó quieto, no podía decir nada, así que simplemente se quedó mirando como salía de la cafetería. _"¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no se lo puedes decir? No es tan difícil…Sara creo que me importas demasiado, creo que… ¿te quiero?"_ Se quedó varios minutos con la mirada fija en la puerta, pensando qué haría, cuando por fin se levantó, dejó el dinero en la mesa y salio.

Estaba fuera; se acercó a donde Sara vivía y entró. Subió las escaleras. La conversación no podía acabar así, ya lo había pospuesto demasiadas veces; era ahora o nunca.

-----o-----

Cuando Sara dejó a Grissom en la cafetería una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Sólo quería meterse en la cama y olvidarlo todo. Llegó a casa y sin cambiarse de ropa se tiró encima de la cama, todavía hecha del día anterior. La luz del amanecer entraba por las ranuras de las cortinas violetas. Rompió a llorar. Toda esa fachada que le acababa de mostrar a Grissom era eso, pura fachada. En realidad no era tan fuerte como todos pensaban.

Cuando por fin se calmó un poco el timbre sonó. Sara se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos.

Antes de abrir miró por la mirilla. Sintió como el corazón se le paraba. Abrió la puerta.

"Sara…"

-----o-----

Y allí estaba. Parado en la puerta mirándola a los ojos. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando y sintió como se le congelaba el corazón. Odiaba hacerle daño, le dolía a él mismo. No quería que ella lo pasara mal, pero ¿cómo una persona como él sería capaz de hacer feliz a una chica como Sara? No lo entendía.

Sara no se lo esperaba. Era diferente. Ella le veía distinto. No era algo que se viera todos los días, Grissom delante de la puerta de tu casa susurrando tu nombre.

"Grissom…"tenia la garganta seca, los ojos llorosos y el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Sara simplemente se echó a un lado y Grissom entró. Cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia él.

"Sara…dijiste que me oíste. ¿Por qué estabas detrás del cristal?"

"¿Cómo? No lo se…creo que nunca me había planteado el por qué. Simplemente quería ver al hombre que la mató. Grissom…se parecía tanto a mi."

"Lo se. Cuando la vi, tendida en el suelo, tu imagen me venía constantemente a la cabeza. Cuando revisaba sus fotos parecía que eras tú. En el fondo sabía que no lo eras, pero sentía que la situación podía llegar a ser tan parecida… si comenzáramos algo y tu encontraras a otro…" Grissom tomo aire "eres joven y yo no, ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría?"

"En el supuesto de que eso pasara no reaccionarías como Lurie"

"Si, se que no sería capaz de hacerte daño físicamente, pero hay muchas formas de dañar a la persona que…"se detuvo, tenía que pensar lo que diría después.

"Que…"Sara esperaba una respuesta, pero no llegó.

"Sara…es arriesgar demasiado" se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá. Ella avanzó mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Se puso enfrente de él cargando su peso en la encimera de la cocina. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Sara no lo pudo contener más; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Grissom la vio y sintió como se le derrumbaban todas sus suposiciones y como su control desaparecía. Se acercó a Sara despacio, pero ella apartó la vista.

"Cariño" levantó su mano derecha y acariciándole la mejilla limpió sus lagrimas. "Mírame por favor." Sara elevó la mirada y la fijó en sus ojos siempre azules, cristalinos. Él enredó la mano en su pelo, siguiéndola con la mirada. "Eres preciosa. Tu pelo, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu manera de mirarme…" volvió la vista a sus labios y de nuevo buscó su mirada.

"Griss…"

Él se inclino y la besó con suavidad. En ese momento toda una mezcla de sensaciones recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Alegría, tristeza, miedo, tranquilidad, placer…

Grissom tomó su cara en sus manos y ella rodeó su cuello. El beso era dulce, pero pronto se hizo apasionado. La agarró por la cintura acercándola a él lo más que pudo. Ella respondió deslizando su mano por su pecho lo que hizo que su piel se erizara. La cogió en sus brazos sentándola en la encimera a sus espaldas, nunca alejando su boca de la de ella.

La respiración de ambos cada vez era más apresurada. Grissom tomó aliento y la miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de deslizar sus labios por su cuello con pequeños besos que la estaban volviendo loca. Sus manos se escabullían por debajo de su camisa blanca.

Sara no pudo aguantarlo más. Grissom tan cerca de ella, acariciándola y besándola; era como un sueño, un sueño muy real.

"Grissom…vamos a la habitación" dijo entre suspiros a su oído.

Grissom la miró aferrándola a él, mientras ella le rodeaba con sus piernas y sus labios volvían a encontrase. Fueron así hasta la habitación.

Cuando llegaron la tumbó en la cama con suavidad quedándose él de rodillas entre sus piernas.

"Sara… ¿sabes cuantas veces he imaginado este momento?" sus manos se acercaron a su pecho y empezaron a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Ella le seguía con la mirada hasta que, cuando él descubrió su torso sintió como una ola de placer la invadía. Se levantó, quedándose sentada frente a él, que permanecía de rodillas. Él le quitó la camisa y la arrojó a una silla próxima. Las manos de ella se escabulleron por debajo de su polo, levantándolo y acercando los labios a su torso. Grissom decididamente había perdido todo su control. Se quitó el polo y enredó sus dedos en el pelo de ella, mientras sus labios arrancaban sensaciones de su piel que nunca antes había experimentado.

"Mmm, no tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo sentir" Sara deslizó su mano derecha entre sus muslos.

"Creo que me puedo hacer una idea" levantó la mirada y la clavó en sus ojos, ofreciéndole una sonrisa traviesa. Él la besó, tumbándola en la cama y cargando su propio peso en su brazo izquierdo. Bajó su mano libre a la vez que su boca por su cuerpo, luego, mientras acariciaba su abdomen con sus labios, comenzó a desabotonarle los vaqueros. Ella no se podía mover, todo su cuerpo demandaba más, quería sentir su piel con la de él, sentir a Grissom de la manera más íntima que se pude sentir a una persona.

Sara vio como sus vaqueros se amontonaban en la silla, junto a su camisa. Y allí estaba, en ropa interior, bajo esa mirada azul.

"Eres tan…perfecta" Su mano acarició sus partes más íntimas, mientras ella susurraba una y otra vez su nombre en un intento de controlar su respiración.

Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo. Sara no podía más, lo cogió por los hombros y le hizo rodar hasta que ella quedó sobre él. Era su turno. Se deshizo de la poca ropa que le quedaba y repitiendo el ritual que había seguido él con ella, le quitó los pantalones y después de juguetear un poco los boxers.

"Sara…ah…" Grissom volvió a tomar el control; la levantó con sus brazos, sus labios hundidos en su cuello y sujetándola con un solo brazo, movió las sábanas y apoyó su cabeza suavemente en la almohada. Él se puso encima, soportando su peso con sus antebrazos. Al principio sus movimientos eran tranquilos y suaves, pero pronto entraron en un ritmo que les condujo a ambos al límite.

"Griss…" Sara gimió de placer, mientras él enterraba su cabeza en su cuello susurrando su nombre. Pasó un momento hasta que se recuperaran y él se echara sobre su espalda en la cama, acogiendo a Sara en su brazo derecho.

_¿Realmente ha pasado o estoy soñando?_ pensó Sara para sí.

"Grissom… ¿que ha pasado? ¿Esto es real?" levantó la mirada, pero el tenía la vista perdida.

"No se lo que ha pasado, perdí mi control y…" volvió su mirada a la de ella "no lo se"

"¿Y ahora qué pasará? ¿Fingiremos que nada ha pasado como hace 12 años?"

Grissom no respondió, miró la silla con la ropa de ella y su ropa en el suelo.

"Sara creo que deberíamos dormir un poco, ha sido una noche muy larga y hoy nos toca trabajar" Ella no dijo nada, simplemente intentó disfrutar del momento y no preocuparse por el después, aunque fuera inevitable enfrentarse a él. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó junto a Grissom que aún la rodeaba con su brazo.

----o-----


	3. Chapter 3

_Ojalá pudiera darte todo lo que necesitas, ojalá pudiera despertar contigo todas las mañanas a mi lado y mirarte a los ojos y decirte esas dos palabras que tanto me cuesta pronunciar… _Sara se había quedado dormida, pero Grissom era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. La miraba mientras dormía, tan apacible, tan…joven. _¿Cómo he podido ser tan egoísta? Esto no tenía que pasar. No quiero hacerle daño…no quiero hacerme daño…_

Se levantó y se vistió, nunca dejándola de mirar. Sabía que si se marchaba, ella se enfadaría, pero ¿que podía hacer? ¿Esperar a que se despertara y…? Antes de marcharse decidió dejarle una nota, se inclinó y sin hacer mucho ruido, buscó un papel y un lápiz en la mesita de noche. No sabía qué poner, todo lo que dijera, a ella le parecería un adiós

Dejó la nota sobre la mesa y antes de irse la besó en la mejilla.

-----o-----

**7 p.m.**

Sara abrió los ojos y extendió su brazo por detrás de ella. Allí no había nadie. Se dio la vuelta y pensó que todo había un sueño, hasta que vio la nota en la mesita…

"_Sara…lo siento pero me he tenido que ir. Nos vemos esta noche. Con cariño, Grissom."_

Se quedó mirándola un rato, hasta que por fin reaccionó. La arrugó y la lanzó contra la pared. Decididamente estaba furiosa. Él creía que todo había sido un error, pero ¿Cómo Grissom era capaz de hacerle esto?

Se tiró boca arriba en la cama. _No me lo puedo creer, creí que había cambiado, creí que era diferente. Todas esas cosas que dijo… Que estúpida. Las personas como él nunca cambian. No puedo seguir así… _Permaneció un rato con la mirada fija en el techo, le vino a la cabeza la posibilidad de volver a San Francisco, pero no sabía si sería capaz.

Pronto miró el reloj. Eran las 19:30, a las 8 tenía que estar en el laboratorio y como no se diera prisa llegaría tarde, pero no quería ir, no quería verle.

Despacio salió de la cama y se dio una ducha; se vistió y se dirigió a la nevera. Solo tenía un sándwich vegetal, botellas de agua y una caja de cervezas. Se tomó un café antes de salir, sin embargo el sándwich se lo fue comiendo por el camino. No paraba de rememorar lo que había pasado… quería borrarlo de su memoria y a la vez recordarlo para siempre. _Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. _Se repetía una y otra vez.

Ya llegaba tarde, pero para rematar a los dos minutos de coger el coche, se topó con un atasco. _Genial ahora si que llego tarde…_

-----o-----

**20:02 p.m. Laboratorio criminalístico de Las Vegas**

"Hola Cath. ¿Cómo está Lindsay?" dijo Warrick entrando en la sala común. Catherine estaba preparándose un café.

"Hola. Pues la dejé ahora con Eddie que iba a llevar a cenar." 

"¿Sigue queriendo ese patinete?"

"Si, dice que todos sus amigos lo tienen, pero después del caso de aquella niña…prefiero que vaya andando"

"Supongo que es lo mejor. ¿Me puedes hacer a mi otro café? He dormido fatal"

"Parece que no eres el único…" contestó Catherine mirando a Grissom que en ese momento entraba por la puerta.

"¿Hay café hecho? Grissom se acercó a Catherine.

"Si tranquilo, estoy en ello. ¿Tu tampoco has dormido bien?" 

"Ehhh…no. Migrañas." Respondió cogiendo las tazas de café y dándole una a Warrick que estaba apoyado en la mesa.

"Ey, hola chicos, siento llegar tarde. ¿Me he perdido algo?" Nick entró por la puerta y el resto le saludaron. Se acercó a Catherine que sostenía una taza de café. "Cath…me has hecho un café, gracias" dijo con un tono un poco burlón y le quitó la taza de las manos.

"¡Nick!, ese café era mío…"

"Cath…por fa que no he pegado ojo"

"Pero bueno, ¿a qué os habéis dedicado hoy?"Se dio la vuelta y miró el paquete de café. "Genial ya no queda. Menos mal que yo consigo conciliar el sueño…" 

Hasta entonces ninguno se habían dado cuenta de que Sara no estaba, ninguno excepto el jefe, pero no dijo nada.

"Oye ¿y Sara?" el primero en advertirlo fue Nick.

"Es verdad, no suele llegar tarde"

Grissom evitó el tema "Bien. Catherine y Warrick vosotros conmigo, una pareja en el Mónaco" dijo dándoles el informe. "Nick, empezarás solo; le diré a Greg que cuando llegue Sara…"

En ese momento entró por la puerta "Siento llegar tarde es que…"miró a Grissom y rápidamente apartó su cara hacia Nick"…estaba en un atasco"

"Nick vuestra escena es en la avenida Tropicana."

"Okay. Vamos Sara"

"Si…" salieron todos de la sala. Grissom era incapaz de mirarla a la cara, no sabía como actuar. _¿Que pensaria al leer la nota? No puedo hacerle esto…no puedo hacerme esto a mi mismo…_   
-----o----- 

**21:07 p.m. Tropicana Avenue**

"Este es el atasco en el que estaba antes, al parecer no ha sido un accidente" dijo Sara mirando el cuerpo de un chico de aprox.23 años tendido en el suelo.

"Tiene las rodillas destrozadas y las piernas rotas. ¿Mi teoría? Atropello con fuga." Nick miró a su alrededor y se aproximó al oficial. "Perdone, ¿me podría decir lo que ha pasado?"

"Si, al parecer el chico estaba cruzando la calle y un deportivo se saltó el semáforo y lo arroyó. El único testigo es aquella señora de allí" el oficial señaló a una mujer de unos 40 años, rubia y alta. Sara estaba arrodillada frente al cadáver y con las pinzas recogió unas muestras de cristal que estaba incrustadas en la cara de la víctima, probablemente del cristal del coche.

"Oficial" dijo Nick "estamos rodeados de casinos, por lo menos 5 ¿y me dice que el único testigo es aquella señora?"

"Así es"

"Increíble. Sara voy a interrogar al testigo ¿te ocupas tu del cuerpo?" 

"Si claro, aunque no hay mucho más que decir. Ya se lo pueden llevar, a ver que mas nos dice el Dr. Robbins"  
Sara se intentaba centrar en el trabajo y no pensar en nada más, pero le era casi imposible. Le venía a la mente la imagen de Grissom tan cerca de ella… _puede que realmente se tuviera que ir y no quiso despertarme. Igual me estoy precipitando._

----o----- 

**20:58 p.m. Casino Mónaco**

"Ambos cadáveres fueron encontrados por el guardia de seguridad del parking" informó el oficial a Grissom, mientras Catherine y Warrick analizaban el vehiculo, un deportivo verde, ella el exterior y él el interior con las víctimas.

"El cristal delantero esta roto y hay sangre en los bajos del coche. Yo diría que este coche antes de albergar a dos cadáveres atropelló a otra persona" ella se agachó y recogió muestras de tejido, sangre, y un cabello que se había quedado enganchado en el parabrisas.

"Catherine, mira" Warrick apuntó con la linterna a las manos del chico, que estaba en el asiento del conductor, y de seguido al volante. Ella se acercó y miró por la ventanilla del acompañante. 

"Tiene las manos llenas se sangre, en cambio el volante esta limpio. Creo que él no conducía"

"Eso no nos dice nada, podía conducir ella y el asesino pudo cambiarlos de sitio. Comprueba con el luminol de todas formas si hay sangre en el volante." Catherine siguió el cuerpo de la víctima con su linterna. Los dos habían sido disparados en la cabeza con una pistola del 45, ya que encontraron casquillos detrás del asiento del conductor. "El asesino estaba detrás del conductor; a él lo disparó por detrás, en cambio a ella la disparó en la sien con la mano torcida mientras ella miraba al frente, de ahí las salpicaduras de sangre en la ventanilla del acompañante y las del parabrisas. ¿Llevan identificación?"

Continuaron tomando muestras. Grissom estaba a lo lejos, ya había terminado de hablar con el oficial, pero estaba preocupado por lo que Sara estaría pensando. _El trabajo es lo primero._ Así, se acercó a donde estaban sus compañeros.

"Grissom, ya hemos acabado. Que se lleven los cadáveres y nos traigan el coche al laboratorio. Al parecer antes este coche atropelló a alguien"

"Bien. Nos vemos en el laboratorio"

Warrick caminó para salir del aparcamiento, "Catherine ¿no vienes?" dijo volviéndose hacia ella.

"No, voy con Grissom" Warrick se dio la vuelta y se marchó mientras Grissom la miraba dudoso.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿No crees que eso te lo debería preguntar yo?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Grissom podrás engañar a los demás, pero a mi no. No tienes migrañas, si las tuvieras llevarías las pastillas contigo y te hubieras tomado una con el café." 

"Vaya… si que eres observadora"

"Es mi trabajo. Y ahora dime qué ocurre."

"¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo? Simplemente he dormido mal" 

"Gil… ¿crees que no he notado lo que has hecho esta mañana? Soy observadora ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Qué he hecho?"

"Ah, ¿quieres que te lo diga?" Grissom asintió y posó su maletín en el suelo cruzándose de brazos. Catherine lo miró fijamente, sabía que escondía algo y Sara tenía algo que ver. "Bueno, lo primero; cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Sara no estaba, tu reacción fue dar las tareas y no dijiste nada más, por lo que una de dos, o ya te habías dado cuenta o querías evitar el tema. Que sepas que ambas cosas me llevan al mismo punto. Luego cuando entró ella te miró y de inmediato apartó la vista y… bueno, tu cara lo decía todo. ¿Te parece suficiente eso?" 

"Siempre dije que eras una buena CSI"

"Gil, no cambies de tema"

"Catherine no hay nada que decir. Esto ya viene de tiempo atrás, desde…" 

"Debbie" 

"Si… ¿podemos dejar ya el tema? Volvamos al laboratorio." Grissom cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al coche. Catherine lo siguió.  
Cuando entraron en el coche él dijo su última frase. "Ninguna pregunta más durante el trayecto ¿okay?"

"Bien." Y en efecto no dijeron nada más en el viaje.

-----o----- 

**22:21 p.m. Laboratorio criminalístico de Las Vegas**.

Catherine estaba en balística confirmando que los casquillos eran del calibre 45. Sara pasó por el pasillo y se detuvo.

"Ey, dicen que tenéis dos cadáveres en un deportivo con signos de haber atropellado a alguien"

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"Greg. Nosotros tenemos una víctima de atropello y el coche coincide con la descripción del testigo"

"¿No me digas? Entonces trabajamos en el mismo caso y me da que hoy nos va a tocar turno doble. Hay que avisar a Grissom. ¿Te importa? Estoy liada con esto."

A Sara le cambió completamente la expresión. Si decía que si, Catherine, que se olía el tema desde hace tiempo, sospecharía algo, pero ella no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para verlo…y menos a solas.

"¿Pasa algo Sara?" Catherine la miró para ver cual era su reacción, a partir de ahora los seguiría a los dos, a Gil y Sara, con lupa.

"¿Eh? No nada, es que…tenía que ir a ADN para decirle a Greg que comparara vuestras muestras con las de nuestro caso"

"Ah, por eso no te preocupes, se lo digo yo ahora a Warrick que viene para acá" Catherine quería decididamente que fuera a ver al jefe.

"Bieeen…entonces voy a ver a Grissom, ¿sabes dónde esta?"

"Creo que estaba en su despacho. Mira, ahí esta Warrick. Oye vete a decirle a Greg que compare ambos casos, el de Sara y Nick con el nuestro"

"Vale, pero por…"

Sara se alejó por el pasillo oyendo la voz de Warrick desvanecerse. _No me lo puedo creer. Catherine sospecha algo, todavía no sabe qué es, pero algo se huele, sino no hubiera insistido en que viera yo a Grissom. _Cada vez estaba más cerca y el corazón le latía más rápido. La puerta estaba entre abierta, picó y sin esperar respuesta entró. 

"Grissom…" tenía una cara horrible de no haber dormido nada. La miró y ella a él. "Te vengo a decir que vuestro coche es el que atropelló a nuestra víctima."

Él se quedó quieto, mirándola, _¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?_ "pues…ahora habrá que atar cabos, porque nos falta un sospechoso y…" en ese momento Greg entró por la puerta que estaba abierta. 

"¡Jefe!"Miró a Sara "ah, hola Sara" su mirada se quedó fija en ella olvidando que Grissom estaba allí. Su supervisor no daba crédito de lo que estaba viendo, ambos mirándose delante de sus narices ¿a qué estaba jugando Sara? 

"¡Greg! ¿Interrumpo? Me decías que..."

"Ah, si perdone. Las muestras de sangre coinciden, trabajáis en el mismo caso. Y tengo otra buena noticia la sangre en las manos del conductor a dado una coincidencia" se acercó y le dio el informe "David Williams, le soltaron hace una semana. Esta en libertad condicional"

"Greg, vaya rápido que eres, acabo de dejar a Warrick que te lo iba a..."El la interrumpió.

"Me anticipé, porque ya sabía que me lo pediríais, pero tranquila no soy tan rápido en todo" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Grissom lo miró un poco mosqueado, pero como es normal no dijo nada.

"Gracias por la información extra Greg"dijo Sara.

El chico la miró "¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?" 

"Claro, dime" Grissom se quedó sentado en su silla mirando como los dos salían de su despacho. Se moría de celos.

Greg y Sara fueron a la sala común, donde no había nadie. 

"Ya que has retrasado tantas veces nuestra comida, ¿cuando termines este caso quieres que salgamos a cenar y a tomar algo?" 

Catherine entró en la sala. "¿qué hacéis aquí escondidos?"

"Pues le estaba preguntando a Sara que si le gustaría cenar conmigo cuando cerréis el caso". Sara miró a Greggo con cara de, ¡pero serás bocazas!

"¿A si? Y ¿qué has contestado Sara?"

"Pues todavía no le había dicho nada, pero ahora me estoy replanteando la respuesta" quería salir y pasarlo bien por una noche, tomar unas cervezas y quitarse de la cabeza, aunque solo fuera por unas horas, a Grissom. "Vale Greg, cuando concluyamos el caso hablamos" Sara salió de la habitación y él con cara de satisfacción miró a Catherine, que estaba sorprendida; sus sospechas se empezaban a tambalear. 


	4. Chapter 4

**13:04 p.m. Laboratorio criminalístico de Las Vegas.**

Warrick, Nick y Sara estaban en la sala común. Catherine ya se había ido a casa con Lindsay; les había tocado hacer turno doble. 

"¿Que te dije Nick? Que el asesino seria la amante. Lo pilló con su mujer, cuando le había dicho que la iba a dejar. Estaba claro. Me debes un billete" Warrick se rió y Nick sacó cien dólares de su cartera y se los entregó.

"No vuelvo a apostar contigo"

Warrick soltó una carcajada. "Eso dijiste la última vez" 

"No lo puedo creer, ¿cómo sois capaces de apostar con estas cosas? Acaban de morir tres personas porque una cuarta estaba celosa. No me parece algo sobre lo que poder apostar"

"Sara" Greg entró "¿sigue en pie lo de esta noche?"

"Eh? A si Greg, pero será para tomar unas copas más tarde, sobre las 10, porque hay que descansar un poco, ¿no crees?" 

"Si, bien; con eso me conformo"

Grissom entró en la sala a recoger su chaqueta. Sara salía y se cruzó con él. Ni un saludo ni nada, solo una mirada. Parecían niños pequeños. Cuando ella salía por la puerta Greg la llamó y ella asomó la cabeza. 

"Entonces, ¿te paso a buscar a las 10 por tu casa?"

"Okay. Ah, por cierto, vivo en Mandalay Bay, apartamento 306…"

"Bien, hasta entonces" Sara desapareció por el pasillo. Grissom no tenía palabras para describir cómo se sentía. No sabía si entendía la actuación de Sara. ¿Le intentaba dar celos? o simplemente ¿se había olvidado de todo?

"¿Visteis chicos? Y creíais que nunca conseguiría salir con ella" Greg afirmó victorioso.

"Menos lobos Greggo, que probablemente este pasando una mala racha" Warrick y Nick se rieron y el chico salió de la sala.

"¿De qué va todo esto?" preguntó Grissom para ver si se podía enterar de algo, aunque era bastante evidente.

Nick contestó. "Pues lo que has visto. Greg de tanto insistir ha aburrido a la pobre Sara, que por fin ha accedido a salir con él una noche. Yo digo que es suerte."

Grissom le quitó importancia al asunto, intentando no mostrar sus celos, que lo estaban matando. "Bueno, lo que hagan en su tiempo libre no es cosa mía, pero espero que esto no influya en su trabajo"

"Lo dudo. Sara no creo que este muy interesada en Greg; repito, necesitará despejar."

Grissom deseaba que Nick tuviera razón, porque si no su mundo se derrumbaría.

-----o-----

**22:00 p.m. Apartamento de Sara.**

"¿Si?, ahora bajo" Sara llevaba un vestido blanco de vuelo por las rodillas, un cadena de plata con una figurita y un abrigo largo de color verde oscuro. Salió de casa para encontrarse con un Greg muy cambiado. Sin su bata típica de laboratorio parecía un chico normal y corriente. Llevaba unos vaqueros, una camisa negra y una americana, también negra.

Cuando vio a Sara se quedó petrificado. "Wow, estas…"

_Que no diga esa palabra por favor._ Pensó creyendo que Greg pudiera decir preciosa, como Grissom la habia llamado… 

"…guapísima." 

"Gracias. Bueno ¿A dónde tienes pensado llevarme?"

"¿Te gusta bailar?"

"Si… no es que lo haga muy bien, pero me gusta"

"Genial. Conozco un sitio en el Strip, el California DAP. El dueño es amigo mío, nos dejará entrar; es de esos sitios que si no estas en la lista…"

"Ah, ¿me llevas a un sitio VIP?"

"Si, algo así. Vamos, tengo el coche allí"

-----o----- 

**01:15 a.m. DAP**

"Greg venga, ven a bailar, si no bailas no tiene sentido que me hayas traído aquí" Sara estaba en la pista, con una copa en la mano. El sitio era enorme. Nada más entrar estaba el ropero en una sala elíptica, después pasabas unas cortinas; a la derecha una barra que doblaba la esquina, a la izquierda unas escaleras que conducían a otros dos pisos con sofás y mesas, y al fondo la pista de baile con el DJ a la izquierda y muchísimas luces por las paredes. Alrededor de la pista también había varios sofás. Él estaba sentado en uno de ellos.

Greg se acercó a ella, la agarró por la cintura e intentó quitarle la copa. "Sara ¿no crees que ya has bebido suficiente?", ella se echó hacia atrás para evitar que se la quitara.

"Pues…la verdad, no, no lo creo. Venga no seas aguafiestas, ¿no hemos venido a divertirnos?"

"Si, pero llevamos casi 3 horas bailando. ¿No te apetece ir a sentarte?" Su intención era subir a uno de los pisos superiores y apartarla de la barra.

"Vaaaale" Greg se dio la vuelta y Sara le cogió de la mano para no perderse. Había mucha gente.  
Lo estaba pasando genial no se había acordado de Grissom en toda la noche, no sabía si era por Greg o por todo lo que había bebido, pero tampoco le importaba.

Subieron las escaleras y se sentaron en un sofá negro con una pequeña mesa de cristal delante. Sara se bebió lo que le quedaba de la copa. Los intentos de Greg fueron en vano, ya que había camareros por toda la discoteca. Sara llamó a uno y pidió otra copa, esta vez Cuantró con 43. Greg se levantó y siguió al camarero.

"¿Dónde vas Greggo?"Sara ya no coordinaba bien. El alcohol le había echo efecto hacía rato y ni ella se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Oiga, perdone" le dijo Greg al camarero "mejor no le traiga nada, ya ha bebido suficiente"

El camarero le miró sorprendido "¿y eso no es bueno? es muy atractiva"

Greg se dio la vuelta y la miró. "no, no es bueno. No le traiga nada"

"Bien, como quiera" el chico volvió y se sentó al lado de Sara.

"¿Qué le has dicho? como no me traiga la copa vamos a tener problemas" dijo sonriéndole.

"Vamos a hablar de otra cosa. Por ejemplo explícame como fuiste capaz de salir con Peddigrew antes que conmigo"

"Ja ja ja… ¿Quieres que te sea sincero?" no se paraba de reír. 

"Pues si, si puedes…"

"La verdad, necesitaba salir con alguien para olvidarme de Grissom y no quería salir contigo porque…te tengo cariño" siguió riéndose.  
La cara de Greg lo decía todo _¿Grissom? ¿Sara y Grissom? Me he perdido._

"Sara… ¿has dicho Grissom o te has confundido?"

"Ehhh…no lo he dicho bien. Grissom, ese personaje imposible de entender. El otro día, ¿te puedes creer que se fue sin decirme adiós?"

Greg no sabía que decir estaba alucinado "Bueno, Sara eso es normal en él y…"

Ella le interrumpió "No es normal después de haberse acostado con alguien, ¿no crees?"

"¿Acostarse? ¿Has estado con Grissom? no me lo puedo creer." En ese momento Sara se empezó a poner pálida y todo lo que había bebido salió sin pedir permiso. Greg se apartó un poco y le sujetó el pelo.

"Sara…voy a llevarte a casa. Creo que…tienes que descansar", _¿con Grissom? _Greg se seguía preguntando.

-----o----- 


	5. Chapter 5

**Si alguien lo estaba leyendo, perdon por haber tardado...**

**-----o-----**

**20:00 p.m. Laboratorio criminalístico de Las Vegas.**

Sara estaba en la sala común, sentada en una silla y con un café en la mano. Tenía muy mala cara, le dolía la cabeza y estaba preocupada por lo que le había dicho a Greg la noche anterior. No controló sus palabras y mezcló demasiado, pero se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado. _Bailamos, el amigo de Greg nos vino a saludar y nos invitó a unas cervezas. Luego, nos sentamos un rato, bebimos un poco más y seguimos bailando. Subimos al piso de arriba y… ¡dios mió, no puedo creer que le haya contado eso!_

"Ey, Sara" ella se giró para encontrarse con Nick.

"¿Mmm?"No tenía ganas de hablar.

"Vaya, por la cara que tienes diría que lo pasaste bien ayer ¿no¿Muchas cervezas?"Nick soltó una carcajada.

"Si…y otras cosas que no fueron cervezas" le sonrió desganada. De seguido entraron Warrick y Catherine y claro, Sara no pasaba desapercibida.

"Uy… esa cara. ¿Resaca verdad?"

"¿No es evidente¿Por qué lo tenéis que preguntar todos?" solo quería que la dejaran en paz. No estaba de humor para estupideces.

"Vaaale, tranquila" Nick se sentó al lado de ella y se quedó mirándola. Catherine se hacía un café y Warrick estaba al lado de ella apoyado en la mesa. Todos estaban en silencio hasta que Grissom entró por la puerta. Sara se giró todo lo que pudo para que no la viera así.

"Hola. Espero que vengáis descansados…" Catherine fijó la mirada en Sara, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada después de la contestación de la chica.

"…Nick, hoy no tienes cadáver; un robo en el Palms. Warrick y Catherine os toca trabajar juntos otra vez; cadáver en Main Street. Sara, tu conmigo. Te espero en el aparcamiento." ¿_Con él? Genial era lo que me faltaba. _  
Grissom salió y Warrick y Catherine detrás de él. Nick se quedó con Sara.

"Sara ¿estás bien?"

"Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza"

"Espero que sea solo eso. Greg ayer no…" Sara se volvió y le miró a los ojos.

"¿Greg? No, no, esto no tiene nada que ver con él", _tiene que ver con lo que le dije y con otra persona. Tu jefe._

"Bien. Entonces a trabajar. No hagas esperar mucho a Grissom que ya sabes como se pone." Sara asintió y salió poco después que Nick.

Llegó al aparcamiento y allí estaba, apoyado en el coche esperándola. Entraron en el vehículo, por supuesto conducía él.

-----o-----

**20:41 p.m. Blue Diamond Road**

Después de un rato de viaje. Sara consiguió decir algo. "Y ¿a dónde vamos¿Dónde esta nuestra víctima?"

"En Blue Diamond Road, cerca del campo de golf. Un autostopista" siguió conduciendo y no volvieron a decir nada más hasta que llegaron a la escena del crimen.  
Blue diamond rd estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que estuvieron un rato en el coche, pero lo peor era que luego tenían que volver.

Pararon y Brass ya estaba allí. Lo saludaron y mientras Sara examinaba el cadáver Grissom hablaba con él.

"Lo encontraron así. Un agente de policía fue quien dio el aviso. David determinó la hora de la muerte hace 4 horas."

"¿Dónde esta?"

"¿David? Pues se fue hace 15 minutos, tenía que ir a ver el cadáver de Catherine y Warrick, porque el Dr. Robbins tenía una boda"

"Bien."Grissom echó un vistazo alrededor. "No hay pisadas y por la postura en que esta el cuerpo, diría que lo lanzaron desde un vehículo"

"¿Me necesitáis aquí? Tengo que ir a ver a Nick por lo del robo"

"No Brass. Te puedes ir"

"Nos vemos en la civilización" se subió al coche y se alejó del lugar. Allí solo quedaban los ayudantes del forense para llevarse el cuerpo y ellos.

"Aquí hay un colilla con pintalabios." Sara la recogió y la metió en una bolsita de pruebas. Se levantó y miró hacia la carretera "Ey, Grissom" Él se giró y volvió la vista hacia donde ella miraba, "hay marcas de neumáticos. Parece que usaron el freno de mano."

"Si, y parece que luego dieron la vuelta por donde vinieron. Saca muestras de las marcas. Yo voy a echar un vistazo por los alrededores." Grissom caminó hacia el otro lado de la carretera y encontró algo que sería de interés. "¡Sara¿La víctima tiene cartera?"

Ella buscó en los bolsillos "No, no tiene. ¿Por qué?"

Se acercó con la cartera en una bolsa, "porque la he encontrado. Nuestra víctima se llamaba Richard Fairmont."

Sara habló después de un buen rato en silencio analizando la escena. "Bien. Aquí ya no hay mucho más que hacer" Grissom dijo a los ayudantes que les llevaran el cuerpo al laboratorio, mientras Sara recogía sus utensilios y entraba en el coche. _Otros 35 minutos con él en un espacio cerrado. Me voy a volver loca. ¡Maldita sea! Cómo me duele la cabeza. _  
Grissom volvió y entró en el coche. "Ya está. Nos lo llevaran al laboratorio." Arrancó el motor y empezó a conducir de vuelta.  
Habían pasado 15 minutos y el silencio era insoportable, como una carga muy pesada. Grissom no lo aguantaba más.

"Que¿qué tal ayer con Greg¿Lo pasaste bien?" dijo con tono irónico.

Sara volvió su cabeza y le miró. Él miraba a la carretera. "Ehh…pues si, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien" _pero lo habría pasado mejor si hubieras estado tu conmigo y si no fuera por este dolor de cabeza que me esta matando!_

Esa respuesta se le clavó a Grissom en el corazón como un puñal, pero intentó mantener las apariencias y mostrarse indiferente. "¿y puedo preguntar qué hicisteis?"

"Puedes preguntarlo, pero no te lo voy a decir."Él la miró por unos segundos, luego volvió la vista a la carretera. _¿Eso querrá decir que paso algo entre ellos? No, no imposible, con Greg no…_ volvía estar celoso; odiaba la situación.

"Sara, creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado"

"¿Si¿Tú crees? No opinabas lo mismo cuando te marchaste y dejaste esa nota estúpida" Grissom detuvo el coche. Y sin mirarla a la cara comenzó a hablar.

"Sara... durante toda mi vida, he sido incapaz de comprenderme a mi mismo. He salido con chicas, he tenido novias que creía que eran mi tipo, pero nunca me he enamorado de ninguna de ellas." Grissom cogió aliento y continuó, mirando al frente y notando la mirada de Sara clavada en él. "Una vez Brass me preguntó por qué no me había casado. Yo simplemente respondí que no había encontrado a la adecuada. No la había encontrado, pero cuando hace años apareciste tu, me di cuenta de que no era tan sencillo." Volvió a tomar aire "…la verdad es que nunca he buscado una mujer como tu. He estado con chicas que me podían dar lo que necesitaba, bien fuera sexo o una noche de charla, pero nunca nadie que me importara realmente…"

Grissom por fin se giró y miró a Sara, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas apunto de escaparse. "Pensé que contigo no iba a ser diferente, así que me convencí de que lo mejor era dejar pasar el tiempo, pero cuando estuviste con Peddigrew, y ahora todo lo que ha pasado con Greg…eso me derrumbó completamente, casi me mata. Sabía que pasaría, pero no estaba preparado para ello, no estaba preparado para ese dolor. Estaba furioso. Me sentía impotente." Hubo un silencio. Grissom suspiró; Sara seguía inmóvil, su mirada fija en él. "Sara… mis sentimientos por ti vienen de largo tiempo atrás, no sabía qué hacer, pero mientras me mantuviera alejado y tuviéramos una relación estrictamente profesional, todo se podría sobrellevar…tu estarías bien"

Sara quería decir algo pero se sentía incapaz. Cuando por fin le iban a salir las palabras Grissom puso su mano delante. "Antes de que digas nada, déjame acabar. He estado mucho tiempo huyendo de todo esto, de mis sentimientos, de ti…hasta la otra noche. Tenerte tan cerca, me hizo perder el control. No se por qué di el primer paso, no se por qué te besé, pero fue en ese momento cuando todas mis expectativas se vinieron abajo… Eres tan joven, tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Me asustabas y aun lo sigues haciendo…" Grissom se giró de nuevo fijando la vista en la carretera.

"Griss… Peddigrew fue para olvidarte y, aunque no estoy orgullosa de ello, Greg me invitó y yo necesita olvidar lo que había pasado. Creía que tu pensabas que había sido un error, me estaba planteando volver a San Francisco y…" en ese momento el se volvió hacia ella.

"Por favor, dime que no lo vas a hacer"

"Eso dependerá de lo que pase ahora. Todo lo que me has dicho ha sido increíble, no te creía capaz; pero en el fondo no has dicho nada. ¿Sabes lo que quieres¿Sabes ya cómo actuar?"

"Se lo que quiero, no se como actuar, pero me gustaría averiguarlo"

"Y ¿cómo lo harás?"

"Espero que con tu ayuda" sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Tenemos un cadáver esperándonos; arranca y acabemos cuanto antes el turno"


	6. Chapter 6

**23:18 p.m. Laboratorio criminalístico de Las Vegas**

Nick entraba en ADN cuando se cruzó con Grissom que en esos momentos salía.

"Grissom…Greg, ¿tienes los resultados?"Nick le miró, "vaya ya veo que tu tampoco tienes buena cara"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? Ahh, Sara… Si. Mezcló demasiado."

"Ya… ¿y no pasó nada?"

_A parte de que me enteré de que se acostó con nuestro jefe…no, no pasó nada._ "No…" Se sabía que Greg era un bocazas, pero esta vez no quería decir nada, al menos por ahora. "En cuanto a tus resultados. La sangre de los cristales coincide con la del guardia de seguridad"

Nick le miró sorprendido, no era normal que Greg no le contara nada. "Bien. ¿No me tienes que contar nada más?" 

"¿Respecto a que? No tengo más pruebas de tu caso para analizar."

"No se Greg… de ayer, ¿qué tal con Sara?"

"Te lo he dicho. Bebió lo que no debía, pero lo pasamos bien."

"¿Bien en el sentido de, que buena amiga es, o bien de, adoro sus besos?" 

"¿Tanto te interesa? ¿Estas celoso?"

"¿Yo? ¿De Sara? ¿Me tomas el pelo?"

"Pues entonces sigue trabajando en tu caso que yo seguiré con lo mío" Greg bajó la vista para analizar unas muestras de pelo que le había traído antes Catherine, y Nick salió del laboratorio.

Seguimos a Nick por el pasillo que se cruza con Warrick. "Ey ¿que vas a ver a Greg?"

"Si." 

"Pues mira a ver si tu eres capaz de sacarle algo de lo de Sara, que a mi no me dice nada, y cuando Greg no dice nada…"

"Okay, voy a ver que puedo hacer"

Warrick sigue caminando y entra en ADN.

"Greggo, tío ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sacaste ADN de las muestras que te dimos?"

"Estoy en ello. Cuando lo tenga ya te aviso"

"Vale".Warrick se quedó allí parado mirándolo. Él levantó la vista del microscopio. "¿algo más?" 

"Ehh, pues si, ¿qué tal ayer con Sara?"

"Pero vaya pesados que sois. Lo pasamos bien y punto. Es que no hay nada más que decir."

"Va, tio, tu siempre tienes algo que decir"

"Pues esta vez no, así que si por favor eres tan amable de salir…tengo que trabajar, no como otros"

"Tranquilo ya me voy" Warrick salió y se dirigió a balística donde estaba Catherine.

"Cath, ¿Cómo vas? ¿Son nuestros casquillos?"

Ella llevaba las gafas protectoras y tenía un pistola del 22 en la mano. "Si, lo son. Ahora solo tenemos que explicar porqué la pistola estaba en la recepción del hotel."

"Habrá que interrogar a la recepcionista."

"Si… se lo diré a Brass. ¿Greg tiene ya una coincidencia?" 

"No, estaba trabajando en ello"

"Pues a ver si espabila. Sara y Grissom también tienen pruebas pendientes"

"Pero si Sara me dijo que sólo tenían un cadáver que no les decía nada"

"No, al parecer Brass localizó el coche y a su dueño." 

-----o----- 

**22:41 p.m. Garaje del laboratorio.**

"¿Y dices que el dueño asegura que se lo robaron hace dos días?" Grissom estaba analizando el interior trasero del vehículo y Sara la parte del conductor. Ambos llevaban los trajes de faena azules.

"Si, ¿Por qué?"

"Porque no hay signos de ello. Este coche fue arrancado con su llave. Voy a comprobar los bajos, parece que pierde aceite." Sara se metió debajo del coche, mientras Grissom pasaba la luz ultravioleta en el asiento trasero.

"Vi una mancha de aceite en el garaje del sospechoso. Ah, bien, hubo sexo aquí y creo que también hay sangre."

"Genial, por que aquí no hay nada, solo tiene roto el cable conductor" salió de debajo y Grissom se acercó y sonrió. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que te haga gracia?" 

"Si, tienes grasa en la mejilla izquierda" Sara levantó la mano, se quito los guantes e intentando limpiarse se extendió más la mancha.

"¿Ya está?"

"No, espera. Te lo has extendido más" Grissom acercó su mano a su cara y comenzó a quitarle la grasa. Pronto su caricia se volvió más dulce, acogiendo su mejilla con toda su mano. Sara cerró los ojos. El roce de su mano en su piel la volvía loca. Quería estar con él otra vez a solas y sentirlo de nuevo, todos los días de su vida. 

"Griss…"El respiró profundamente"…si sigues así… nos podría ver alguien y…"

"¿Sabes? Una vez que…"

En ese momento una voz sonó de fondo. Era Nick. "¡Grissom!" Él inmediatamente se apartó de Sara. "¿acabasteis ya? Necesito el garaje libre Me traen ahora un Hummer que necesita espacio."

"Si, ya hemos acabado. Dentro de media hora lo tienes libre." Nick salió.

"¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta?" dijo Sara preocupada.

"Creo que no…voy a llevarle esto a Greg. Te encargas tu de retirar el coche."

"Grissom, ¿Qué me ibas a decir antes de que entrara Nick?" 

"Ah, ehhh ya te lo diré".Grissom se marchó dejando a Sara. 

-----o----- 

**23:09 p.m. Laboratorio de Las Vegas.**

"Greg. Te traigo esto para que lo analices. Comprueba si las muestras coinciden con la víctima."

Greg se le quedó mirando, tenía mucha rabia acumulada y le gustaría decirle cuatro cosas a su jefe, pero era su jefe así que lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse y asentir.

Grissom le miró. "Greg, ¿pasa algo?"

"No…" 

"Pues entonces a trabajar. Necesito esos resultados"

"Bien". 

Grissom salió del laboratorio. "Nick…"

-----o----- 

**00:48 a.m. **

Catherine sabía que algo les pasaba a ambos y también sabía que Sara había salido con Greg. Así que lo mejor sería hablar con él disimuladamente para ver si sabía algo.   
Esto no era nada bueno para el chico. Le costaba guardar secretos y además necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que Sara le había dicho. Todavía no la había visto desde la noche anterior. Le estaba evitando y no la culpaba; él también lo hubiera hecho.  
En cuanto a la chica, no sabía exactamente a qué le conducía su última conversación con Grissom. Que significado tenían sus palabras, "Espero que con tu ayuda" ¿quería decir que comenzarían una relación para ver que ocurría o querían decir "Te quiero"? Desde luego no se iba a quedar con la duda, pero primero tenía que arreglar las cosas con Greg.

"Sanders, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?"

"Si. Aquí tienes los resultados de tus victimas…" 

"¡¿Hermanos?!. ¿Cómo es posible?, el condón tenía el ADN de los dos… voy a llamar ahora mismo a Brass, si nos ocultaron esto, pueden mentirnos en lo demás" Catherine sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, pero antes de que llamara Greg comenzó a hablar.

"Catherine, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"¿De qué se trata?" Greg se levantó de la silla y se puso al lado de ella que estaba enfrente del analizador de ADN.

"Pues eres la única que no ha preguntado nada sobre…"

"Tu salida con Sara"

"Si" 

"Lo que la gente haga en su vida fuera del trabajo no es cosa mía" Catherine mentía muy bien. Lo único que quería era que Greg cantara.

"Bueno, pues resulta que estaba un poco suelta y dijo… en fin…que..." 

"Greg, ¡por Dios, acaba ya!"

"Bueno pues que me dijo que…es que es difícil eh?... había estado con Grissom…"

Catherine se giró y le miró a los ojos "perdona ¿has dicho que Sara dijo que Grissom, nuestro Grissom, ha estado con ella?"

"¿No me has oído o que?" En ese momento Sara entró en el laboratorio y ambos se giraron. Greg no sabía que decir, pero Catherine arreglo la situación.

"¡Sara! Bueno, llamaré a Brass para decirle lo que has descubierto" 

"Vale. Ya sabes que siempre soy yo el que resuelvo los casos" Greg intentó actuar con normalidad, pero en el fondo esperaba que Sara no hubiera oído nada y que a Catherine no se le ocurriera decirle nada a nadie y menos a Grissom.

Sara estaba en la puerta y vio como Cath salía. "Greg, quería hablar contigo." Se acerco a él. "eh… lo que te dije ayer… ¿sabes que no sabía lo que decía verdad?"

"Sara…no creo que eso se diga así por que si…no creo que te lo inventaras"

La chica tomo aire y suspiro profundamente "cierto no me lo inventé, pero no significo nada, fue… un error, así que por favor te pido que no salga de aquí, que quede entre tu y yo. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?"

_Si me lo hubieras dicho antes…_no le podía mentir, tenía que ser sincero, al fin y al cabo ella había tenido el coraje de venir a hablar con él.

"Lo siento…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿lo sientes? ¿No te puedes estar callado Greg?" Sara no pudo evitar gritar. La culpabilidad de Greg crecía por momentos.

"Sara… lo siento; no es que tuviera necesidad de contárselo a alguien, es que necesitaba…en fin…una confirmación y…" 

"…Catherine…" Greg agachó la cabeza mientras Sara apartaba la cara.

"Era la única que me podía… supuse que al ser tan amiga de Grissom pues sabría algo, pero…"

"Os interrumpí…bien Greg" Sara se fue y lo dejó allí con su culpa.

_Catherine, genial, como me llevo tan bien con ella…Greg por qué no te puedes estar callado… _  
Sara sabía que ir a hablar con Catherine era algo demasiado extraño para ambas, así que antes de que ella se adelantara tendría que hablar con Grissom, pero ¿qué le iba a decir? _Hola Grissom ¿que tal va el caso? Ah, por cierto la persona más bocazas del laboratorio sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros._   
Sara se dirigía al despacho de Grissom, pero antes de llegar vio que estaba en la sala de descanso leyendo unos informes.

"Grissom… ¿como va el caso?" Él levanto la vista de los papeles y la miró.

"Bien, Brass nos va a traer al sospechoso para interrogarlo. ¿Fuiste a ver a Greg como te dije?"

_¡Mierda! Con tanto rollo se me olvidó preguntarle por los resultados._ "Si, le fui a ver, pero…"

"¿No me digas que no coincide el pintalabios con Sasha Moore?"

"Eh…no, no es eso; quería hablar contigo de otra cosa."

"¿No puede esperar?"

"No, prefiero decírtelo yo…"

"Dime." 

"¿Podemos ir a tu despacho?" Grissom estaba un poco confuso, pero sin más se levantó y se dirigieron al despacho en silencio.  
Sara entró primero y a sus espaldas Grissom cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Antes de nada ella se tenía que asegurarse de qué había entre ellos. Ella levantó su vista y le miro fijamente a los ojos… esos ojos tan…expresivos; él le devolvió la mirada.

"Antes de nada, lo que me dijiste en el coche. ¿Qué significaba? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo defines nuestra situación actual?"

"Sara… Brass va a venir dentro de poco con el sospechoso, ¿no podemos hablar más tarde de esto?"

"Si, supongo que puede esperar."

"Bien. Después del turno hablamos, que además me tienes que contar que tal con Greg" Sara le sonrió, esa sonrisa que le daba fuerzas que le hacia sentirse…querido, que le hacia sentirse persona, una persona que no era nada si ella no estaba a su lado.


	7. Chapter 7

**03:55 a.m. Laboratorio**

No habían concluido el caso, pero el turno ya había terminado; al día siguiente trabajarían por el día. Grissom estaba en su despacho recogiendo sus cosas, Catherine picó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta.

"Gil, ¿ya te vas?"

"Si creo que nos vamos todos…"

"No, Nick y yo nos quedamos… horas extras ya sabes."

"No trabajéis demasiado." Grissom cogió su chaqueta y unos informes y se dispuso a salir.

"Antes de que te marches, quería hablar contigo" El se quedó delante de ella, esperando a que dijera algo. "se trata de…Sara." 

"¿Sara?" 

"Grissom" la chica entró por la puerta en el momento oportuno, porque Catherine tenía pensado decírselo. Ella se giró y miró a Sara, quien también la miró por unos instantes y apartó la vista hacia él. "perdonad ¿interrumpo?"

"No, tranquila ya hablare con él en otro momento"

"¿Segura?" 

"Si" Catherine salió por la puerta y mientras caminaba por el pasillo echó la vista atrás y vio como Sara y Grissom salían de su oficina.

"¿Estas muy cansada?,"preguntó Grissom acercándose a su coche que estaba aparcado al lado del de Sara.

"Si, pero me gustaría hablar contigo"

"Cierto; dejamos una conversación pendiente, me tienes que contar a donde te llevo Greg y…"

"Verás, precisamente de eso quería hablarte, pero no se si este es un buen lugar…"

"No, no lo es. ¿Quieres venir a tomar un café a mi casa y hablamos?" Sara se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero no le iba a decir que no.

"Si, eh… ¿donde vives?"Él le dijo donde vivía y quedaron en que se verían allí.

-----o-----

**04:31 a.m. Apartamento de Grissom.**

"Pasa" Sara entró en su apartamento y él cerró la puerta. De seguido fue a preparar un café. Ella se acercó al salón. Un sofá negro con una mesa delante, el equipo de música en la estantería.  
Desde el salón se veía la cocina a la izquierda. Dos sofás individuales a los lados de la pequeña mesa, también negros.

"Vaya, desde el caso de El estrangulador del Strip no he pisado este sitio." 

"Demasiado tiempo…"

"5 años…" Grissom la miró dolorido y arrepentido. 

"¿Qué me querías decir?"

"Bueno, pues se trata de Greg"

Él se había estado preguntado todo el camino si lo que le quería contar era… la peor noticia que le podían dar en ese momento; que hubiera pasado algo entre ellos. Ese pensamiento le mataba por dentro, pero como siempre era capaz de no exteriorizarlo.   
Sara se sentó en el sofá y Grissom trajo los cafés y los posó en la mesa que había delante, sentándose él en un sofá individual al lado de en el que ella estaba.

"Bueno antes de eso…en el laboratorio te pregunté una cosa y…"Sara no sabía que hacer, si primero decirle lo de Greg y luego preguntarle qué había entre los dos o justo al revés. Temía cual podría ser la reacción de Grissom. "bueno, no, primero Greg…"

"Sara, te estas liando. Vete por partes." Grissom podía notar perfectamente que ella estaba nerviosa y eso le ponía nervioso a él.

"Si, lo mejor será que lo diga sin mas" Él no podía respirar casi, se esperaba lo peor y si ella podía temer la reacción de Grissom, él temía lo que le podía decir. "Bebimos de más…"

"Te acostaste con él…" dijo Grissom con voz de derrota y tristeza.

"¿Qué? ¡No!, no, no es eso" él suspiró y se sintió muy aliviado, pero entonces ¿qué le quiera decir? "Sabe lo nuestro. Y eso me lleva a mi segunda pregunta, la que te hice en el laboratorio ¿Cómo defines lo que tenemos?" 

Grissom se quedó quieto, no pudo articular una palabra, hasta que por fin se movió y sentó al lado de ella. Los cafés habían sido olvidados. Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

"Sara… que se entere el laboratorio no es algo que quiera que pase, no me apetece que seamos noticia" _seamos, ha dicho seamos; plural_. "pero no por eso voy a querer estar menos contigo, ¿entiendes?" Sara seguía con la vista fija en el suelo y agarraba la mano de Grissom con fuerza. Todavía le tenía que mencionar a Catherine.

"Hay más…Catherine también lo sabe"

"Greg no se puede estar callado por lo que veo. Bueno él es la persona menos indicada para contarle las cosas, pero yo puedo _amenazarlo_, soy el jefe, y en cuanto a Catherine pues también se puede hablar con ella. Es amiga mía y…" se quedó pensativo un momento "ahora se de que me venía a hablar…"   
Sara levantó la mirada y la fijo en sus ojos siempre azules, pero ahora con un color oscuro, casi negros. Él soltó su mano y acariciando su mejilla la besó y entre pequeños besos y una respiración insuficiente le dijo lo que ella realmente quería oír.

"Sara…me preguntaste…qué había entre nosotros ahora…"detuvo sus besos y la miró a los ojos envolviendo su cara con sus manos."Te necesito y no voy a dejar de hacerlo. He sido infeliz intentando no tenerte a mi lado, intentando convencerme a mi mismo de que no te necesitaba. En verdad, no necesitaba a nadie, pero tu…" besó de nuevo sus labios mientras ella le miraba fijamente; sus lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas al oír las palabras que había estado esperando desde el día que le conoció. "…me haces sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, cosas que no quería sentir. Me llevó tiempo darme cuenta de que… estaba enamorado de ti…de que estoy enamorado de ti. Se que eso no va a cambiar por mucho que mi cabeza me lo diga." Le dio otro beso, esta vez más largo; sus frentes, una contra la otra, sus labios casi rozándose, sintiendo la respiración del otro.  
Ella cerró los ojos, sus lágrimas eran como pequeñas gotas de agua que se detenían al llegar a las manos de él, que envolvían aun su cara. "Sara… ¿me crees?" 

Ella entreabrió los ojos "quiero hacerlo, de veras que quiero hacerlo"

"Eso es un comienzo" la volvió a besar y la rodeo con sus brazos. "Sara…te quiero y creo que te he querido desde aquel momento en el parque, pero nunca he sido lo bastante valiente para aceptarlo. No entendía como alguien como tu…"

"¿Como alguien como yo podía querer estar con alguien como tú?" se miraron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Grissom asintió. "Muy sencillo, porque te quiero."

Grissom se recostó a en el sillón y Sara apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras él la rodeaba con su brazo. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Por fin Sara podía estar tranquila, por fin podía ser feliz.

**THE END**


End file.
